


Checkmate

by mnm_moons



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 'when will i stop', CheckMate - Freeform, Chess, Gamenight, Gen, I never do, Other, am i spelling it right, anyway enjoy, at some point i look at what ive written and think, but with virgil the exaggerations just get too exaggerated, everyone here is a nerd, gamenight starts off, hes a nerd, i dont know how to spell exaggerate, i made this more for myself than for others, just some boys with a chessboard and dramatic flair, logan is like genius smart tho, roman is super ~d r a m a t i q u e~, some of the boys, the boys are smart, the boys get into shenanigans, theres no special fantasy human au, theres nothing really special about this one, they all have a flair for the dramatics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnm_moons/pseuds/mnm_moons
Summary: Strategy.That was the law of chess. Never make a move unless you're sure of yourself. Never lose track of your king. And most importantly, never ever underestimate who you're up against.also known as: 4 boys take chess way too seriously





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the nerdy and dramatic boyos and if u like it please consider following me on my tumblr @skittlesun (https://skittlesun.tumblr.com/) and leavin a little comment!! i appreciate it and i appreciate u!!!!

Strategy.    
  
That was the law of chess. Never make a move unless you're sure of yourself. Never lose track of your king. And most importantly, never ever underestimate who you're up against.   
  
Strategy was what made the world of chess go round. And it was also what made up more than half of Logan. So it only made sense when Logan was the only side to leave every chess game undefeated.   
  
So when game night ran around and Logan's game of choice was chess, Roman and Virgil just accepted their losing fate with a groan. Patton, happy to watch but not to play, just smiled. "Come on, I believe in you guys! Someone's bound to beat Logan!"   
  
Patton didn't see the smug and slightly sinister grin on Logan's face, but Roman and Virgil had enough time to look horrified before the chess board was summoned.   
  
Logan took a seat, claiming the white side of the board and raising an eyebrow. "So? Who's my opponent for this round?"   
  
Creativity and Anxiety began to sweat nervously for what was to come. Roman forced a determined look on his sharp features. With a shaky breath, he sat.    
  
"You will die a hero," Virgil whispered to Roman, nodding in admiration at the prince's bravery.   
  
Logan merely smiled and moved the first pawn, starting the game board dance of death.   
  
Virgil and Patton watched with anticipation as pieces came and went and Roman's forehead began to sheen with a soft layer of sweat. Under Logan's scrutinizing gaze, Virgil felt true fear for Roman.   
  
When Logan's bishop moved in a place where it could so easily be captured by Roman's pawn, Roman impulsively took the bait.   
  
It all happened too fast for Roman to process. When the realization of his King's last defense being surrendered hit, Roman gasped. With a smile to rival the cold temperature of antarctica itself, Logan captured Roman's king, effectively winning the game.   
  
" _ Checkmate _ ."   
  
Roman took a sharp inhale of air to keep himself from tearing up and fanned his face. Wordlessly, he flipped the chess board, walked to Virgil, took him by the shoulders, and whispered, "Avenge me...."   
  
"Come now," Logan sighed at the flipped board. He flicked his wrist and a new one appeared. He gestured at Virgil to take a seat, those secretive eyes meeting Virgil's fearful ones.   
  
Trying - and failing - not to look nervous, Virgil put on his best "I don't care whether I lose or not" face when, in fact, he very much  _ did _ care whether he lost or not.    
  
Humoring the anxious side as he took a seat, Logan raised an amused eyebrow and advised, "Put that defeatist attitude away, Virgil, we're playing to  _ win _ here."   
  
Virgil glared weakly, too intimidated to make a careless joke. "Whatever. Having the white pieces in chess is an advantage since you get to move first, anyway."   
  
The side of Logic's lips quirked up in a brief smile at the challenge. Somehow, the smile was scarier than the strategic stare. "First-move advantage is debatable, but if it'll make you happy, then I  _ suppose _ I can play as black this round...."   
  
Virgil perked up at this offer, cautiously analyzing Logan's facial features. "You're... serious?"   
  
"Sure," Logan shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not like you'll win either way."   
  
"What's that supposed to-"   
  
"Virgil, I love you, but please, for the love of all things holy -just take the offer!" Roman interrupted, far too invested in the idea of being avenged to keep up with the trash talking.   
  
Virgil glared at the prince before sighing. With a flick of his wrist, the board rotated, leaving Virgil in charge of first move.   
  
It was safe to say Virgil survived longer than Roman did, but as the game progressed, Virgil noticed Logan's pieces had become spread out through the board, leaving the logical side's king less protected.   
  
At this, Virgil decided to advance, using his rook to corner Logan's king. Just one more turn before he could win....   
  
"Hey, Virgil..." Logan called innocently.   
  
The innocence in the voice was what startled Virgil. Something was wrong. Something escaped his head. And by Logan's sickly sweet smile, it was important.   
  
"...where's your king?"   
  
Aaand there it was. The settling dread when Virgil's eyes rested on the king he had forgotten about, right at his corner of the board, settled in the middle of Logan's death trap. Virgil closed his eyes tightly at the mistake that cost him his win, silently waiting for Logan's next words, already accepting his fate.   
  
" _ Checkmate _ ."   
  
Virgil didn't even bother to try to see if there was any way to save his king, instead dabbing sadly then falling off his chair and rolling himself next to Roman, the pair burying their faces onto each other for comfort.   
  
"I  _ failed _ ...." Virgil whispered to Roman.   
  
Roman nodded sadly. "I know, Virgil... I saw you fail, but stay  _ strong _ , my friend." He swallowed. "Take solace in the fact that I, too, failed."   
  
Logan let out a victorious snicker, standing up and stretching. "Well, it was fun kicking both of your butts, but I must sleep. Goodnight, now."   
  
"Night, Lo!" Patton waved after Logic, smiling despite witnessing the grim fate of his two other peers.    
  
Without warning, Roman jumped up, accidentally shoving Virgil to the floor. Virgil made no effort to get back up, rolling himself into a ball right on the carpet.   
  
"Stop right there!"    
  
Logan squinted at Roman. "Wh-"   
  
Roman gestured dramatically, a determined look in his eyes. "This is not over!"    
  
"It's not?" Logan and Patton asked in unison.   
  
Roman nodded matter-of-factly. "No! It! Is! Not!"   
  
From the floor, Virgil nodded, not quite understanding what Roman was getting at, but with the idea of a chance to win. "You tell 'em, Roman!" He sniffled, not sure of what Roman would even tell them.   
  
"Thank you for your support, Virgil!"   
  
Logan checked his watch. "Okay, well, I need to sleep-"   
  
"It's not over because you,  _ good sir _ , have not battled Patton yet!"   
  
" _ Me _ ?" Patton asked.   
  
" _ Him _ ?" Logan and Virgil repeated.   
  
" _ Yes _ , him!" Roman threw his fist in the air as if calling a rebellion at his side. "You may be undefeated, but so is Patton."   
  
Logan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because he's  _ never even played _ ." Logan's patronising tone brought a small frown to Patton's face.   
  
"Still undefeated," Roman shrugged. "And last I checked, Patton is a  _ valued _ member of this family and shall be able to participate as he so desires, now Patton, my lovely padre,  _ will you avenge me or not _ !"   
  
Roman ended his statement with an almost accusatory finger pointed directly at Patton, an intense fire in his eyes silently begging Patton to agree.   
  
Patton blinked. He looked at Logan and shrugged. "Well, if Logan doesn't mind it?"   
  
Logan let out an annoyed sigh, waving a dismissive hand. "Sure, I guess I can spare a few minutes."    
  
Roman and Virgil whooped triumphantly, taking Patton by the hand and dragging the father figure on the opposite chair as Logan.    
  
Breathing rapidly, Roman tried to calm Patton down, which was honestly unnecessary since, out of the three facing against Logan, Patton was the only one of the opponents to not be on the verge of tears. "Don't worry, Patton-"    
  
"I'm not worried."   
  
"-Virgil and I will help you."   
  
"Helping a player is illegal," Logan commented. "Them's the rules."   
  
" _ You're _ illegal and  _ those _ are the rules!"   
  
"Princey, you might wanna chill your ass out," Virgil advised, wisely, fanning himself with his hands.    
  
" _ I'm sorry _ \- I just- I'm sorry. Good luck, Patton."   
  
"Thanks, kiddo."   
  
With a move of his pawn, Logan began the game, his expression making him appear annoyed at being forced to play than focused on actually playing. Patton frowned at Logan's expression.   
  


Despite what everyone had come to predict, Patton seemed to be doing well for himself. It looked a lot like Patton was just getting lucky, but after the seventh time Patton successfully escaped one of Logan's plans without batting an eye and only working to win, the calculating look in Patton's dreamy eyes became clear. Logan had met his match.   
  
Patton's moves seemed to have no rhythm to them. It was unpredictable what he'd do next. One moment, he'd let Logan capture a piece he could have easily saved, and the next he was capturing important pieces of Logan's team without dropping a sweat. There was no pattern, and aside from the invisible strategy only he had in his head, Patton's moves almost seemed sloppy. There looked to be no strategy but as the game continued, one would beg to differ.   
  
_ Luck _ , Logan concluded, nervous and, admittedly, afraid.   
  
Roman seemed on the verge of hyperventilating whilst Virgil looked at the point of collapsing at the smallest of breaths. Patton's face showcased a lazy smile. He was unfazed.   
  
His moves turned sporadic, random and chaotic. Logan followed Patton's king around the chessboard, scoring a few "checks" here and there, but he couldn't help but feel he was just being dragged around carelessly.   
  
" _ Checkmate _ ."   
  
This time, the word wasn't uttered by a smug Logan staring an opponent down, but rather by the sweet Patton, a smile masking the impressive feat. Somehow, among the chaos, Logan had lost track of his own king.    
  
There was no way to escape the attack. Patton's pieces were placed strategically in a trap, and Logan had fallen for it. There was no way to survive. Every move Logan could take just lead off to another ambush. In every direction, in every sense of the word, Logan would be defeated.   
  
Logan had lost. Roman couldn't believe it, Virgil couldn't believe it, Logan couldn't believe it. It was unbelievable. And yet-    
  
"There are three important rules to chess," Patton said, placing his chess piece closer to Logan's king as he spoke. "Never move unless you're sure of yourself."  _ Tap _ . "Never lose track of your King."  _ Tap _ . "And never,  _ ever _ underestimate your opponent." With a swift flick of the wrist, Patton used the chess piece to topple the king.    
  
With a dopey grin, Patton laughed childishly. All hints of his previous attack and intellect disappeared under his careless and childlike gaze. "It's getting late," he smiled. "Try to get to sleep, kiddos. Night, Logan, night kids."   
  
And with a last smile, Patton sunk out, leaving three shocked men alone in the room.   
  
The three men looked at each other before whispering in synched harmony, " _ Whatthefuck _ ."

**Author's Note:**

> sgzgafz this was meant to be funny and i dont know if it was but i feel like i made logan too mean on this one. i didnt mean to the boy is just too into winning and outsmarting others 😔😔 
> 
> and sgxgsgzgs roman and virgil on this one keep me sane like i know i wrote it but i don't know h o w lmao. well anyway its been like 2 months since i published anythin and that was mostly just because motivation eludes me and i think its abt time for me to get on the wagon again
> 
> anyway!! pleasecommenthelpme and if you liked it you can follow my tumblr @skittlesun (https://skittlesun.tumblr.com/) for sanders sides and memes :))))
> 
> ack i know some of my fics lately are all Logan and Patton centered but I just feel into the Soft lately ig lmao
> 
> anyway ily and ur cool !!  
> -alex


End file.
